This invention relates to using a laser beam delivered via an optical fiber to break down a calculus, stone, or calcified tissue for removal from within the body.
Frequently such calculi, stones, or calcified tissue are located in positions which can be reached using only small diameter endoscopes and the optical fiber must be fine enough to pass via the endoscope. The stones are typically in close proximity to healthy tissue.